San Marino (Anya Vargas)
San Marino (サン マリノ''San Marino) or officially The Most Serene Republic of San Marino is a character for http://hetalia.wikia.com/%7CAxis Powers : Hetalia she receives the human name '''Annaliese "Anya" Kristina Vargas ' Appearance Anya has a medium-length white hair she tied as a bun on the side of her hair. She usually de Personality Anya is a cheerful, easygoing, happy-go-lucky girl. She always smile and joke around even though she easily gets blushed by romantic and sexual-themed jokes. She treated everyone equally and considers all of them as a friend, even her enemies. despite her personality, she has a great cunning and intelligence and treat her governmental and economical things seriously. even though she's very weak she form an alliance with strong countries so they won't attack her. Relationship Italy brothers Anya made a pact with them so they could take care of her and be her military force since she didn't have any to begin with. She also takes their last name and consider them as her brothers since she does live in Italy. In return, Anya helps them in doing many other things she could. The romantic relationship between them is still unknown even though both of them is sometimes seen around her and sometimes flirt with her. Francis Bonnefoy (France) Anya owe him a lot. Long time ago when Napoleon Bonaparte almost gobbled down all Europe and make them his territory, he leaves her alone stating that she was a model republic. She cares for him a lot and often thank him by greeting him and bake him cookies, even though England would say no and states that she should make it for him instead. Arthur Kirkland (United Kingdom) After the WWII Arthur helped her with her economical problem and other things. Since then, they contacted each other much and shows some mutual love for each other. Even though the fact that Arthur hangs out with another girl gets her to an extremely massive meltdown and she'd either cut her wrist and do emo stuff or takes a drink with other people. Or both. Arthur who noticed this will usually searched for her, hug her and go comfort her. She loves to sing and bakes cookies for him which she shares with Alfred and all the other allies. Alfred F. Jones (America) Both of them form a friendly Alliance with each other and oftenly seen together much with Alfred giving her a piggyback ride since she's small enough for him to carry, even though the other nations stated that it's normal since she's as light as feather. Elizabeta Hedervary (Hungary) Regarding the problem from the world war back then, both of them managed to be friends and oftenly dress each other much. That time when Hungary asks her to wear England's uniform, it's so small on her that she used it as a dress even though before she completely changed (without pants even though it kinda looks like a dress) Hungary pushed her out of the dressing room, revealing her. She shyly blushed giving all of them nosebleeds. Ivan Braginski Even if she's a very small country she's not scared of him and tried to be his friend instead. She loves to hug him and share his scarf with him. They both share a similarity of hating being lonely so they both talk with each other much which do attract Belarus' attention who oftenly chases them both. They have a great relationship with each other, and visits each other much. Wang Yao (China) Since she hangs around the Allies much she often meets him and talks to him even though it's kinda awkward until the piggyback ride trend. Since then he considers her as a panda and sometimes he asks her to wears it and having a nosebleed for him instead even though she did not know about it and keep wearing it instead Hong Kong She visited him much since she loves the fireworks he made and is really interested by it, she usually bring her friend over and chat with him together, when she's with him, unlike her cheerful personality, she acts all calm and elegant like, since she considers it as manners even though he stated that it's okay for her to just act like she normally would. Kiku Honda (Japan) She visits him a lot and normally she'd decorate the yukata he gives her with frilly things, rainbows and many other decorations. Japan usually invited her with many other people even though she only goes to the food stations tasting many Japanese food like Takoyaki and Okonomiyaki, etc. even though the other nation thinks its cute when she eats since she looked like a hamster. Anya treated other nations the same regardless of their size, their powers and stuff even though the fact that she's nice to everyone oftenly makes it more complicated, I'll add more later Trivia 1. Her birthday is 2 days after her independence day Gallery Category:Characters Category:Appearence Category:Personality Category:Personality and Interests Category:Relationships Category:Europe